


Superstar Crush

by blazewavegays



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, M/M, blaze is the mom friend, silver is a flustered shy boy!!!!, sonic is an olympic celeb, wlw/mlm solidarity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 08:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15069500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazewavegays/pseuds/blazewavegays
Summary: Silver, a car mechanic working at Wave's repair shop finds himself gushing over Sonic, an Olympic celebrity who casually asks him to repair his board. It spirals down to Silver being a big gay while his lesbian fire dancing roommate, Blaze, hopes to help Silver get over his anxiety into asking someone as famous as Sonic out for a date.





	Superstar Crush

**Author's Note:**

> insight on characters: they all have redesigns for the au, tho im not doodling them done all! Links are below!  
> \- blaze is a fire dancer, specializing in contemporary/ballet  
> \- wave has a holographic motif going on??  
> \- tails and silver are close friends, tails works in aero crafts as well!
> 
> https://imgur.com/hX0cxK5 <\----- Blaze, Silver  
> https://imgur.com/TMT34aK <\----Wave
> 
> also this story was written in 1 day so any inconsistency or rushed plot is all on me lmaooo

"...So...it's one of those days?" Blaze questioned, closing the book she was reading as she rose from the sofa. 

It was 5:30 in the afternoon and the sun is still shining as bright as if it was noon. Silver stumbled into their apartment closing the door with a slam and throwing his repair equipment onto the floor. Covered in sweat, Silver breathed heavily and before he could do any movement he flopped down to the cool floor. Blaze loomed over him and with one arm, heaved him and sat him down onto the sofa.

"...Blaze...I can't tell you how happy I am today!" Silver cheerfully slurred. The poor hedgehog was out on the sun since 9 am, repairing all kinds of automobiles for mobians and humans alike. 

Blaze brought him a glass of water and tied his front quills up in a ponytail using her red hairband. 

"Do tell."

"I...think I may have a crush." Silver glee'd, Blaze taken aback by the remark gasped in surprise. "I-I couldn't even repair his board, it was THAT bad, Blaze! I didn't even catch his name!"

So naive, so gullible, Silver was truly innocent at heart. Blaze was happy that he felt this way, but it had only been one day. The hedgehog was too tolerant to know the individual.

"Silver, you can't just judge someone by the way they look, it's only been one da-"

"I know Blaze! I know the guy, but forgot his name! We've seen him before! Wave's been lecturing me about that the entire day, even Tails!" Silver exclaimed. 

Blaze smirked with pride at the mention of Wave, her girlfriend. Wave and Blaze have been dating for over 5 years, starting since freshman year of college. It was until recently that Wave opened her own repair shop, dedicating to fixing and building all kinds of machines. Wave specializing in extreme gear, while positions such as a computer and automobile repair were given to Tails and Silver, respectively.

"...I don't know, I just-something about him, it really is true that they're different from how they appear on T.V...the way he talked and acted it was sooo..." Silver stopped to lazily smile. 

"Well...you should at least know who the guy is, before anything else, Silver....I don't want you to make the wrong decision." Blaze sighed and shook her head, getting up to pick her bags  
"Huh? Where are you going?" Silver turned around to spot Blaze slinging her handbag over her shoulder.

"...I'll be off at Wave's...to talk..." Blaze smiled with a faint blush on her cheeks. "There's some pizza in the fridge if you're hungry and Silver, please shower."  
* * * * * *  
Blaze was about to park her car in the driveway and before she knew it, the garage door opened. Smiling with a hand waving in the air stood Wave, who welcomed Blaze to her humbled abode. Unlike Blaze, who shared an apartment with Silver, Wave lived in a massive house alongside her crew. Sometimes, Blaze wished she could live in her own house with Wave, but with the Babylon Rogues and Silver at bay it was impossible, but not necessarily bad. 

"How's my kitten doing today?" Wave smiled, pecking Blazes cheeks, Blaze softly purred in return. 

The garage was particularly a mini version of her shop, it is extremely spacious, but cluttered with her tools and machines. Wave moved some items off her work bench in order for Blaze to sit and resumed her repairs on a motorcycle.  
"So, it has been one those days?" Blaze asked.

Wave stopped her work and in defeat, sighed. "Blaze, I can't fathom how HOT today was. To place in perspective, the shop was practically an oven, sweating us to death!" Wave squawked. "Don't even get me started on the gear customers have been bringing lately, I mean, money is money, but c'mon not like this." Wave motioned at the hover board she was repairing. 

"The gears couldn't even be fixed by Silver or Tails, some machinery I tell you...I have never seen such a thing." 

"Wave?! WAVE!" Jet came in storming in the garage, the cat and swallow simply stared at the hawks loud caws."Did you fix my board?!" 

"Hello Jet." Blaze greeted with Jet returning the favor. "It's in the back." Wave sneered.

Jet rushed and removed any cluttered that prevented him from reaching his board. Grabbing his board he loudly chirped in excitement. "Thanks Wave, I owe you big time! Have fun you two!" Jet dashed out as fast as he entered in. Since dating Blaze, Jet and Storm have been quiet distrusting towards her, being a cat and all, Blaze species wasn't taken kindly to avians. Over time, they learned to accept her as family, knowing Wave chose wisely. Wave sighed and rubbed her temples, glancing at the scattered mess Jet left.

"Ughh....Men, they can be so careless." Wave rolled her eyes, wiping some sweat off her forehead with a piece of cloth. 

"Tell me, about it...Silver has been talking about a guy he crushed on work today...he's only JUST me him."

With a wide smile, Wave broke out in laughter, Blaze smiled at the sight, knowing what she just said. "I know right!" Wave chirped. "I told him the same thing, poor boy couldn't even fix his cycle without looking like a mess...speaking of board this is the one!" 

"He didn't even catch his name, Wave. I don't know what I'll do with Silvs, like this, he really had it bad." Blaze commented, inspecting the blue board. It was unusual, certainly a hybrid of some foreign Extreme gear, but she couldn't decipher what kind.

"Seriously? With a guy like that, oh Silver..." Wave commented, grabbing her wrench. 

"You met the guy right?" 

"The guy's name is Sonic, some blue hedgehog who thinks he's a hot shot, ugh..." Wave sighed. "Tails was sporadic over him, they've been best friends since children apparently."  
Sonic...Blaze thought. 

"Wait-isn't he the hedgehog who won both track and cycling at the summer Olympic games? The one who landed with 2 new world records?" Blaze quizzically said, she remembered watching the television on some guy named Sonic, but being a useless gay, she could care less for sports.

Wave stared at her in disbelief. "Oh my god...you're right! No wonder, there was some paparazzi..." Blaze looked at her girlfriend in utter confusion. A genius at heart, but sometimes a clueless scatterbrain, neither the less the love was still there.

The two spent the night together, chattering and researching more on the hedgehog. This Sonic guy, a celeb Silver crushed on. Poor kid, didn't even remember his name....

**Author's Note:**

> heatwave should be blaze/waves ship name, we need more content on these purple gals!!!


End file.
